Were not monsters just gifted people
by MoonGuardianOfVongola
Summary: a new set of hunters come to cross academy one of which has a deep dark secret. her and her partner are there to keep peace and to be hidden..but from what... she also has a lot in common with one special vampire. Kain gives up on Ruka


"Everyone get back!" a short girl with brown hair, maroon eyes and short hair shouted. On the other side was a boy tall, silver hair, lavender eyes and a cold look. This happened every day at Cross Academy, at sundown the day class students would line up outside the dorms and wait for the Night class students to come out. This day was not so different from the rest, the gates opened and everyone started screaming. Soon enough the Night class was in class and the day class were in their rooms sleeping.

Yuki was patrolling but it turned bad when Yuki found 2 day class sneaking out to see the night students. "You get back to your dorms!" she shouted rushing them, they backed up then one spoke up. "come on just a few pictures..it wouldnt hurt anyone." Yuki was about to shout again when Aido and Kain came through the tree. "My my you ladies smell wonderful...especially you Yuki." he stepped forward and she put herself in front of the girls, "Get back to class, ill report you if you dont." she threatened but it failed to phase Aido and Kain looked like he didnt want to be there at all.

He grabbed Yukis hand and smelled the blood. He bit her hand and the girls fainted finding out that he was a vampire, Aido pulled Yuki closer and was going to bit her neck until something unexpected happened.

Suzaku's POV~

I saw what was happening and sighed looking over at my partner, "Ne Suzaku, should we help her out?" a tall boy with black hair and silver eyes asked me, watching the scene in front of us, "Ah" was my response as he smile and held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he transformed into a scythe. One of his many weapon transformations. Getting ready to step in I launched myself out of the tree landing behind the vampire and holding the blade to my scythe at his neck. "Step away from the girl and I wont cut off your neck" I stated expressionlessly, the boy seemed startled and stepped back away from her. The guy was about to attack me when a gun shot was heard, I looked at the blond haired boy seeing a shot right in the tree by his head. And then turned my head to the guns holder. I was surprised to see that it was someone I knew from when I was a kid. "Hey I didnt know you were here on a mission to Zero-chan" I teased and he sent me a look. "im not on a mission Sanada-sempai, I attend school here." my eyes widened, and I scratched the back of my neck thoughtfully.

"I see but still why are they here?" I asked pointing at the blondy and orange head, "Its Crosses way of proving vampires can coexists with humans in harmony." he rolled his eyes and I let go of Choutarou who turned back into his human form. "Hey Zero-San" he greeted the other boy after stretching. I looked at the girl who looked confused and tilted my head to her then looked into the direction of the woods behind the vamps. "Oi do you wanna come handle you guys or would you rather I kill them." I shouted boredly and blankly as a pureblood came out from behind them with another blond, but his hair was a few shades lighter and forest green eyes. He nodded and then me, Choutarou the 2 girls that fainted, the pureblood and green eyes went to the chairman's office.

As soon as we were through the door someone put there arms around me and started to swing me around. "Yay! Suzu-chan I missed you so much, how have you been! Did you miss me? My my its been years since I last saw you and Choutarou!" the old guy started spazing out. Quickly getting an angry mark on my head I punched the guy off me, then whipped my hands as if they got dirty. The chairman quickly recovered at looked me crying "Suzu-chan! wat happened to my sweet gentle Suzu!" I glared and growled. Choutarou spoke up smiling from my side "Sorry Cross-sempai, um Yagari told Suzaku that no one should get near her like that" then the guy from behind us stated "Cross these 2 girls have seen us, and we have to discuss punishment for Aido." Cross nodded and I sat at the couch with Choutarou and the other guy. He smiled at us and held his hand out to me "Hi, mi Ichijou Takuma, Vice president of the Night Class." I nodded shaking his hand as did Chouta.

"Im Yagane Choutarou, thats Sanada Suzaku, were hunter partners. Im the weapon and shes the meister." Ichijou sat there confused and I finally decided to speak up. "Were a special case. Choutarou's able to transform into weapons because of a family blood line trait. Im the only person who's soul can be synchronized with his. My soul is flexible and easily compatible." sighing boredly I layed my head on Choutarou's lap closing my eyes and continued explaining. "its a complexed process and lots of people have died before just trying this." he nodded in understanding what was just said. Soon enough I doze off and fell asleep not realizing the mistake I had made at that moment.


End file.
